


In the Eye of the Hurricane

by thatdragonchic



Series: "Scott Saved Me" but it came with a price [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angry Scott McCall, Dark Scott, Implied Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Scott McCall, Sciles, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott-Centric, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, You'll understand what Scott is going through a bit better, beta!Stiles, he's not dark yet, or Scott is going dark, read the first two parts first!!, sciles brotp, sciles otp, scott is just not happy with this situation, scott might like stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: There is quiet, for just a moment "His heart and soul and his body was at rest for just a moment and for the first time, Scott genuinely felt how alive Stiles was." --Part 3 of "Scott Saved Me" But it Came With a Price





	In the Eye of the Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! This is one of my favorites, it also reminds me of Hurricane from Hamilton (if you couldn't tell from the title oops)

It was in the indicative nature of wolves to mark the ones that they love, as if claiming territory over those that are theirs. The bite was a mark, a beta belonged to their alpha, they were their territory and only theirs to make territory of. Stiles was Scott’s and Scott wondered if this was a concept that was present before. He wonders if this was something that had always been- that Stiles was his beta of sorts always. The idea hits him in a strange sort of way, that Stiles was apart of his pack now, his beta. It was a dynamic they never had before, Alpha and Beta over Brother and Brother. Stiles was so much more vulnerable than this, sitting in the corner of a couch in his living room, counting his fingers like he wasn’t sure of the reality of this all. For the first time since the incident, Scott felt more sadness than anger as he watched Stiles decay under his palms. 

Stepping forward, Scott openly kneels beside Stiles, he needed to know there was nothing to hide. That if anything happened,  _ anything  _ happened, Stiles could come to him. “I’m fine,” Stiles says, jumping the gun. “It’s just… weird. I feel… open. I feel like I can breathe like normal people breathe and it’s weird.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asks, his brows have furrowed and he’s a bit more tense.

“Like… I’m so used to be full of anxiety and panic and stress and like… like just this feeling of never wanting to get up in the morning, of dragging along and I just feel like… I don’t feel like that as much as I did a few days ago. I don’t feel like such a burden.”

“I didn’t know you felt like that…” 

“I did but I don’t think I do anymore.”

Scott nods, hesitating for a second. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You have a lot on your mind.”

“So?”

“So?”

“You should have told me.”

“It wasn’t something that i wanted to attract attention to. Me being upset isn’t a big deal.”

“You having  _ clinical depression  _ and probably a bunch of other things is a big deal, what if something happened to you or you did something and I was left standing there wondering why you did it?”

“You’d accept it and move on.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“You would.”

“I bit you to save you, I’d do  _ anything _ to save my brother… my best friend. You’re skewed in the head if you think I’d be okay finding your dead body overdosed on some pills. I’d drag you back to life just to smack you in the face and ask you what the fuck was wrong with you, thinking you could leave me like that.”

“You’re a true alpha not a magician.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’d find a way.”

Stiles laughs a bit hugging his knees, looking to Scott uneasily. “This is all sort of new to me.”

“It’s not old news,” Scott teases.

“I don’t know how to be like you guys… I mean I do but I don’t know how to control it, I don’t know how to stop my eyes from glowing or my fangs from popping out. They just do without my control, or my knowledge.”

“That’s okay. You’re still learning.”

“Maybe but I just… I feel like it should be easier than this. I taught you how to do this… I helped you teach liam.”

“Easier said than done.”

“No shit,” Stiles mumbles and Scott grins, barely hesitating to wrap his arms around his best friend. There was a moment of calm in an otherwise brutal storm boiling beneath the skin of Scott McCall. His heart and soul and his body was at rest for just a moment and for the first time, Scott genuinely felt how alive Stiles was. How he was breathing, how his heart was beating, how warm he was, and how tight his hands held one of Scott’s arms. How he shuffled a bit on the couch and how his breaths were soft and light. Scott felt complete being there with him, knowing how alive he was. 

The world fell silent and the eye of the storm drifts briefly over their heads, preparing the small world for what’s bound to beat and berate it. He holds Stiles and he feels the world stop shaking, the sky go clear, the tornado disappear and all the natural disaster that was happening inside just stopped. For a moment it all stopped. 

“And Stiles?”

“Hm?

“If you need anything, I’m here for you. You’re my beta, you’re mine to help.”

“That’s possessive.”

“Wolves have a thing for possession.”

“I’ll keep it noted.”

“I’m here for you.”

“I love you Scott McCall. You’re my brother.”

“And you’re my everything.”

He didn’t know what that really meant to him, it was all surging to be a new concept but now the floodgates were closed and when they reopened, Scott might figure out what Stiles truly meant to him. Now Stiles was just his everything, and everything was Stiles. 


End file.
